It is typical for a company in the agricultural seed industry to generate one or more research plots in order to evaluate certain seed varieties. Such seed varieties may include, but need not be limited to, seeds from a specific source, genotype, and/or breeding line. In such a manner, researchers may evaluate characteristics of the plants growing in the research plot, as well as characteristics of any crops produced from the plants. In some instances these characteristics may be compared to plants grown from different seed varieties in the research plot. Thus, certain experiments may require a researcher to plant many different seed varieties in the research plot at approximately the same time. Additionally, a researcher may desire to plant various seed varieties in relatively close proximity to other seed varieties.
Traditional research plot planting is a largely manual process. Conventional techniques require seed samples to be packaged in small paper coin envelopes, which are manually opened at the desired planting locations in order to deposit the seed samples for planting research plots. In many instances this is accomplished by using a mobile planter transport device that transports a research seed planter configured to carry a seed planting operator. However, recent innovations have automated the seed planting process. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0070072, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, teaches an automated research planting system, method and apparatus.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, one embodiment of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0070072 teaches a research seed planter 102. In the depicted embodiment, the research seed planter 102 is configured to be transported via a mobile planter transport device and is configured to plant a plurality of rows of seed in a research plot for each pass of the research seed planter 102. The research seed planter 102 includes a plurality of seed package handling devices 104, each one being dedicated for one or more rows to be planted. Each seed package handling device 104 includes a seed tray assembly 105 configured to carry one or more seed packages 200, with each seed package 200 being configured to contain a research seed sample comprising one or more seeds. Each seed package handling device 104 automatically opens associated seed packages 200 and releases research seed samples into a respective seed handling chute 106, which directs the seed into a respective seed metering device 108. When each seed package handling device 104 is configured to provide seeds to more than one row, the research seed planter 102 may further comprise a splitter or diverter into which the seeds are dropped in order to feed the seeds to respective rows. Associated with each row to be planted by the research seed planter 102 is a conventional furrow opening apparatus 107 and a conventional furrow closing apparatus 109. Although various configurations of furrow opening and closing apparatuses are possible, in the depicted embodiment, the furrow opening apparatus 107 may include a pair of laterally spaced furrow opening discs and a pair of gauge wheels configured to set the depth of the furrow. The furrow closing apparatus 109 may comprise a pair of furrow closing discs. In general, as the research seed planter 102 moves through the research plot, the furrow opening apparatus 107 opens a furrow, and individual seeds are released by the seed metering device through a drop tube and into the research plot. The furrow closing apparatus 109 then closes the furrow. Seed packages that have been opened are automatically deposited into respective waste containers 111, which are associated with each seed package handling device 104.
In a research setting, the ability to accurately, consistently, and predictably populate a research plot is very important. By automating the seed planting process as described above, the research plots may be planted with considerably more accuracy than in the past, which relied on manual processes. However, automated seed planting is only as accurate as the arrangement of the seed packages within the seed tray assembly. Present methods of verifying the arrangement of the seed packages typically rely on manual verification of the arrangement of the seed packages, which may require significant quantities of time, and still potentially suffer from human error. Accordingly, further improvements in seed planting apparatuses and methods may be desirable.